


In His Arms

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, handjobs, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a nightmare. Josh gives him a hand *cough cough* to help him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. But then, I write sins, not tragedies (well, not big ones. I'm a fan of happy endings.)
> 
> Not beta'd. Kudos, comments, and suggestions (if you give me a prompt, I can write it) are greatly appreciated. You can find me in the comments or at alex-the-anthropologist on tumblr. Stay safe, my frens. 
> 
> Without further ado, here's your porn.

The darkness was encroaching upon him as he ran through the trees. It was chasing him. It was going to get him. Tyler couldn't breathe. He couldn't see where he was going. Everything was so dark. Where was he? What was chasing him? 

He tripped over a low-lying branch and went flying. The sound of twigs breaking behind him was growing closer, closer, closer. He could hear growls behind him as he scrambled to his feet. But his limbs were trapped; he couldn't move. He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't breathe. 

Then the creature was there, a big gaping maw lunging at him. He braced himself and screamed...

***

Tyler jolted awake, his heart beating rapidly. He looked around his surroundings frantically, looking for the monster, waiting for it to attack him. He tried to sit up, but he found himself pinned to the bed.

Pinned to the bed by a very handsome, red-haired drummer. A very handsome, red-haired drummer who just so happened to be his boyfriend. Normally, Tyler would have loved to have been pinned to the bed by his boyfriend, but right now was not the best time. Right now, he was groggy and panicking and ready to cry. 

Tyler forced his body to relax as his chest continued to heave. He heart was beating like a jackhammer and he felt too warm. 

"Tyler," Josh whispered in the darkness as he loosened his grip on Tyler's wrists and fell over onto his side. He pulled the man onto his chest, letting Tyler bury his face into his neck. "You terrify me sometimes." 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into Josh's neck. "It's the stress, I guess. How much sleep did you get?"

"Four hours. Don't think I'll go back to sleep for a while though. You should try to sleep. I can hold you." Josh murmured as he dropped a kiss to his forehead. 

"I won't be able to sleep after that." Tyler murmured. He sighed as Josh ran his fingers up and down his spine. His other hand tangled into his hair and pulled lightly. It felt good, almost grounding. Tyler hummed and pressed a kiss into Josh's neck. 

Josh tilted his neck to give Tyler more access and tugged at his hair harder, relishing in the small moan from the singer. 

"Josh..." Tyler panted into his ear, his teeth gently tugging at the lobe. Josh shivered and whimpered himself. Tyler moved to straddle his lap, grinding their pelvises together. "How long has it been since..."

Josh paused to think back. It had been a few weeks. First Tyler had gone to LA for an award ceremony while Josh went to a friend's wedding. Then they had fallen into non-stop production on the album. They had finished up a few days ago and were frankly too tired to shave, much less do more than collapse into bed. 

"Too long," Josh answered as he gripped Tyler's shoulders and rolled them over. Josh straddled Tyler and pulled him into a heated kiss. He grasped for Tyler's wrists and pinned them above his head. 

Tyler's head fell back and he moaned as Josh ground their laps together and latched his teeth onto Tyler's neck. "Josh. Please...please." He writhed under the man and whimpered as a hand found it's way to his boxers. 

Josh palmed him slowly as Tyler bucked his hips up into Josh's hands. He panted softly and a red blush covered his face and chest. He was beautiful. 

"Bet you could come like this, couldn't you?" Josh murmured. "Such a little whore for me, trying to get off on anything. I don't even need to touch you." He pressed his hand a bit harder, feeling the precome that soaked through Tyler's boxers. "I haven't even pulled out your cock and you're already so close. One of these days I'm going to tie you up, just to see how long it takes you to get off just from humping my pillow."

"Josh. Please." Tyler threw his head back and whimpered as Josh wrapped a hand around his clothed cock. 

"Imagine what the others would think, if they saw you like this. So needy, so naughty. Imagine how the fans would scream if they saw you with my cock down your throat, choking on it, begging for more. But you're mine. They can look, but they can't touch. I'm the only one who gets to touch you, any way I want. And look at you, falling apart with the barest touch." 

Josh picked up his speed and Tyler breathed heavily, panting and bucking his hips. "Come for me,"  
Josh whispered as he kissed Tyler once more. Tyler moaned into the kiss as his entire body jerked and came in his boxers. Josh stroked him through it, only stopping when Tyler pushed his hand away from the overstimulation. 

"That was so hot." Tyler murmured as he pulled Josh onto his chest, kissing him softly. He lounged in the post-orgasmic haze as Josh was grinding on his thigh. He threaded his fingers into Josh's curls, softly stroking as Josh whimpered. 

Tyler, coming back into himself, reached down to palm Josh slowly before snaking his hands into Josh's boxers. Tyler yanked at the pink tendrils in Josh's hair and the man moaned as a hand wrapped around his cock. 

"Please, Ty..." He breathed as he pressed his forehead into Tyler's chest. His hips bucked at a steady rhythm as Tyler delivered a firm strokes to Josh's cock, occasionally running his thumb over the head. Soon, Josh was a whimpering, quivering mess. 

"You're doing so well, babe." Tyler whispered into Josh's ear as he nibbled on the side. "Come on. Come for me. Show me how you're such a pretty, beautiful, hot mess for me. Let me hear those wonderful sounds that you make. Show me what I do to you." Josh's breathe stuttered and his hips moved recklessly, pumping himself into Tyler's hand. A few more strokes, and he let out a small cry that sounded like Tyler's name as he spilled over Tyler's long fingers. Tyler stroked him through it and then pulled away, his hand sticky. He rolled off of the bed, moving quickly to grab a washcloth to clean them both. He helped a blissed out and sleepy Josh into a clean set of boxers before he crawled into the bed and pulled the cool sheets over them both. 

"Love you, babe." Josh murmured as he curled up to Tyler's chest. "Sweet dreams. Try to sleep now." Josh was asleep within seconds, a smile on his face. 

"I'll try." Tyler replied as he kissed Josh's curls. Sleep too overtook him quickly, and he fell into it with a smile. With Josh warm on his chest, he knew that he would have no nightmares that night.


End file.
